


gotham lost it's king.

by tturtletown



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Happy, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tturtletown/pseuds/tturtletown
Summary: basically— this is ( NOT * ) a happy fic. tws for mentioned abuse, homophobia, etc.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	gotham lost it's king.

Often times in his life, Edward has felt these awful, 𝘢𝘸𝘧𝘶𝘭 moments of helplessness. They inevitably pass, of course, but sometimes it's just too much to bare.

As a child, father was never kind. If he can recall correctly, there was a specific first time he had felt truly helpless; it was late, he had been up past bedtime to go outside and look at the stars, but when father caught him he had just snatched him by the wrist and 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 him upstairs, screaming profanities about how useless of a child he was.

Mother just watched. She never stepped in.

Another moment could be in highschool— friends were hard to come by, but bullies were easy to find. To them, Ed was practically fresh meat. He lured them in with his tacky sweater vests and books.

There was a dance going on around spring, and it had taken Ed 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠𝙨 to build up the courage to ask a young man in his science class out.

But surprisingly, the boy said yes!

His mother helped him pick out a suit; green vest over the white button up, obviously. Alas, he never made it to the dance. On his way there the typical bullies pulled him into an alley where...his date was.

Long story short, his date was in on the beating. Apparently gays in Gotham are harder to come by than he thought.

He can picture his own face clearly; poor, pitiful Ed. Blood and tears running down his face as he pleaded for the one boy to tell him why, why would he ever do something so cruel to another human being?

But even then, it doesn't compare. Not to 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.

Ah, right. Let's bring you up to speed with present time.

It was a stupid idea to be fighting right now— if only Oswald had gotten on that damn submarine like they were supposed to they wouldn't be putting their lives in danger right now!

Edward ducks down with the kingpin, clutching onto the gun in his hand.

If they make it out of this, he might just have to confess his true fe—

All he hears is “ Eddie! ”

All he feels is being shoved away.

And then it all goes white; his hearing, his vision, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠.

The brunette coughs through the smoke, ignoring the ringing in his ears as he feels around for Oswald. And you know, it's funny, he should feel relieved when he finally finds his friend through the smoke cloud, but he doesn't.

In fact, he wishes he never had found Oswald, because now he's just staring down at him, his very much lifeless face, one of his eyes blown out.

He's seen hundreds of dead bodies in his life, and he's never exactly been squeamish, so it's a bit of a shock to himself when he covers his mouth to block the spurts of vomit threatening to come out.

“ Oswald? No, come on, let's get you help— ”

He's shaking him, thrashing the limp body around and 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱?

“ ...Please, you're fine, it's fine, let's go, let's go get your stupid mutt and get on the submarine, and, and—! ”

He's being dragged away to go reload their guns before he even gets the chance to actually start crying.

Kristen's death was sad, Isabella's death was tragic, but nothing compares to seeing the pale face of the love of your life, gone forever.

In the beginning we spoke about helplessness— Edward hates to feel that way, had sworn to never let himself feel useless when he grows up, but now he feels that way every single day.

When they slapped the cuffs on him and took him to Arkham he didn't even complain, didn't spout venom or bug Jim Gordon with riddles the entire ride, oh no.

He kept his mouth shut because really, what's the point? In the end he'll be seeing the same fate as Oswald.

Gotham lost it's king, and Edward lost his world.


End file.
